


Colonel Fantastic and the Invisible Man

by ami_ven



Series: Colonel Fantastic and the Invisible Man [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Not a Crossover, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am blaming you for this, Sheppard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Fantastic and the Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt "invisible"

“I am blaming you for this, Sheppard,” said Rodney’s voice, from somewhere on the other side of the infirmary.

“No way,” John protested. “Not this time. This is at _least_ fifty percent your fault, McKay.”

“Mine? How could I—?”

“Did you not assure us that this radiation was harmless?” asked Teyla, her icy voice in sharp contrast to the rising temperature monitor beside her.

“I didn’t say it was harmless,” said Rodney. “I said it was at very low levels and that the puddle jumper had radiation shields— which it does!— and...”

“I kind of like it,” rumbled Ronon. He made a fist, with a sound like crunching gravel. “Wraith-proof.”

“Really?” asked Rodney, completely distracted, turning a little transparent around the edges in his excitement. “That’s… I didn’t think of that! This is… There’s got to be a way to test if… Teyla, maybe you could…?”

A dancing flame appeared in Teyla’s palm, but John caught her wrist— still sitting on the exam table six feet away.

“Ah,” said Carson, coming back in with their preliminary test results. “I thought as much.”

The medical staff ran every test they could think of, but after a few hours, Carson admitted that while he could see the changes to their DNA, he had no idea why each of them were displaying such different abilities, and reluctantly released them.

“And he’s supposed to be a geneticist!” complained Rodney, as they left the infirmary. “Just wait until I get back to my lab, and I’ll—”

John reached out to snag his arm and steer them toward the residential section. “You’re going to get some sleep first,” he said.

“But…” Rodney trailed off, and John could hear the annoyed-but-thoughtful frown, even if he couldn’t currently see it— or him. “How did you know that was my arm?”

“Being invisible would work better if you’d shut up once in a while.”

“Oh,” said Rodney. 

John opened the door to his quarters and pushed them both inside. “You okay?” he asked. He couldn’t see Rodney’s face, but he was still holding on to Rodney’s arm and he could feel how tense he was.

Rodney became visible again, looking just as worked up as John had thought he would be, hands still moving restlessly at his side.

“You should have gotten invisibility,” he blurted, not quite looking at John. “And you saw that force field I managed to make. I mean, what kind of superpower is stretching, anyway? Invisibility is much more useful. And force fields! Even if it would be more likely for you to do something heroicly stupid, if you were able to cloak and shield yourself, you’d have a much higher chance of—”

“Do you always calculate my survival odds?” John interrupted. “Or is this new?”

“It’s… the superpowers are a new variable,” Rodney admitted. “But the numbers are still terrifyingly bad. Which is exactly why I shouldn’t have—”

He broke off, blue eyes wide for a split second before he went invisible again. John tightened his grip on Rodney’s arm, his other hand coming up to rest on Rodney’s shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t have?” he repeated, softly. “Means _did_?”

“I—” said Rodney, but that was enough for John to find his mouth, pulling him in for an intense kiss.

“I—” Rodney tried again, when they broke for air, turning visible with a blush and a shy smile. “Okay, yeah.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Rodney blinked. “What was the question?”

“Marry me?” John asked, only half joking.

“ _Yes_ ,” said Rodney, not joking at all, and he leaned in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
